Avengers get social media
by ImmortalDragon123456
Summary: The avengers get a group chat on twitter and all hell goes loose. Vines references are thrown in on occasion. Have already written 15 chapters of this :3
1. Crisis I guess

Peter pooter  
Hi there, twitter I exist now!  
Tweet was liked by TonyStank and blackwidowofficial and 6 others

|

You know who I am TonyStank  
Who let you get twitter?  
Tweet was liked by pooter and Rogers and 12 million others.

|

Peter pooter  
Uhhhh no one?  
Tweet was liked by TonyStank and blackwidowofficial and 6 others

|

You know who I am TonyStank  
Does your aunt know you have this?  
12 million replies and 1K retweets

|

Peter pooter  
Hi, you have reached Peter's life model decoy please leave a message after the beep  
Tweet was liked by TonyStank and blackwidowofficial and 6 others

|

You know who I am TonyStank  
I taught him that

|

blackwidowofficial  
Of course, you did.

|

Peter pooter  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Tweet was liked by TonyStank and blackwidowofficial and 1K others

Peter pooter  
Posted an image:  
.

Its me and Mr. Stark! *Joy emoji*  
12 retweets and 16 replies

|

You know who I am TonyStank  
I told you to call me Tony.

|

Peter pooter  
No. Never. Over my dead body.  
Tweet was liked by Flashgottagofast

Widowmaker blackwidowofficial  
I live among idiots….  
Tweet was replied to by: Yeetus

|

Yeetus Yeetus  
Why are your tweets such a mood?  
Tweet was liked by blackwidowofficial and TonyStank as well as 1K others

|

Yeetus Yeetus  
OMFG Black widow and Tony Stark Liked my tweet!  
Tweet was liked by blackwidowofficial and TonyStank and 1K others

|

Widowmaker blackwidowofficial  
Rt

|

You know who I am TonyStank  
Rt

Yeetus Yeetus  
Sksksksksksk this is the best day of my life! Like omllllll!  
Tweet was liked by Blackwidowofficial

Widowmaker Blackwidowofficial  
Glad to know I made your day. At least someone's day is going well

|

You know who I am TonyStank  
Rt

|

Yeetus Yeetus  
Rt

**Group Chat for The Avengers**  
**Pooter made the Chat**  
**Invited 9 people**

Pooter: Hey everyone

Pooter changed their name to Spooderman

TonyStank: Hey?

TonyStank: Who said you could make us a group chat? Especially On twitter?

TonyStank: *Angry emoji*

Spooderman: ….um….

Spooderman: You guys kinda only have twitter….

Blackwidowofficial: My name is wayyyyyyyyyy to long.

TonyStank: Can't you see this is a private conversation?

Birdboi: if it was so private that's what dm's are for…. Duh.

TonyStank: I have no idea who you are right now like honestly are you Sam? Are you Clint? Do we have a new bird themed superhero? And if so, what are they called?

Blackwidowofficial changed their name to Widowmaker

Widowmaker: They would be called the dove…. or like the Pidgeon

TonyStank: Fear me for I am…. The Pidgeon

TonyStank: real scary dontcha think?

Birdboi: No.

TonyStank: Who are you.

Widowmaker: Clint don't be shady

_Widowmaker changed Birdboi' s name to Bows  
_  
Bows: Bows? Really?

_Bow's changed their name to Arch god_

TonyStank: And you say I am full of myself.

Spooderman: Best. Idea. EVER

TonyStank: Oh, dear god….

_Bow's changed their name to Clint_

Clint: God can't help you now we are on our own from here. We must fend for ourselves.

TonyStank: _Facepalm_ x8

TonyStank: I hate you

Clint: Aww love you too 3

Widowmaker: Does that mean…*Gasp*

Widowmaker: YoUr HiS sUgAr DaDdY?!

Widowmaker: DoEs ClInT hAvE a SuGaR dAdDy?!

TonyStank: Oh my god NO.

Clint: I SAID GOD IS GONE!

**TonyStank left the Chat**

Spooderman: Ill bring him back Ig

_Spooderman invited TonyStank to the Chat_

TonyStank: * *

Thememequeen: What is this?

Spooderman: SHURI!

Thememequeen: NOTBROKENWHITEBOI!

Widowmaker: Lol

Clint: Lol

Rogers: Lol

Clint: You need a better name Steve

_Clint changed Rogers name to Stebe_

Stebe: Thanks? Also, Hey Everyone.

Widowmaker: Ew grammar

TonyStank: Ew

Bruce Banner: Ew

Thememequeen: Ew

Spooderman: ew

Clint: Ew

Clint: Banner you need a nick more than steve did

_Clint changed Bruce Banner's name to Angry man_

Clint: Better

Clint: Much Better

Angry man: Clint No.

Clint: Clint Yes.

Spooder man: Clint No

Clint: Clint Maybe?

Widowmaker: Clint No.

Clint: Clint No.

Spooderman: Now that we have that sorted let's do two things

_Spooderman changed Angry man's name to Smarty_

Smarty: so uncreative

Smarty: I like it

Thememequeen: THIS ##### EMPTY

__Two hours Later__

Spooderman: YEET!

TonyStank: Wow this was inactive for awhile

Clint: Two whole hours…YEET

Thememequeen: I'm just gonna say it.

TonyStank: ?

Thememequeen: I DON'T CARE THAT YOU BROKE YOUR ELBOW

TonyStank: K

Clint: Ooooooooooooooooooooof

Widowmaker: Oooooooooooooooof

Spooderman: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooof

TonyStank: K

**TonyStank has gone offline**

Clint: Never knew twitter could do that.

Widowmaker: That's because it can't. That would be Tony hacking twitter so we would leave him alone.

TonyStank: Correct you are.

Widowmaker: See.

Thememequeen: _* *_

Stebe: Why is my name spelled wrong. It's Steve. Not Stebe. It is so incorrect. Just why.

Clint: Because I can.

Clint: Duh.

Spooderman: Get rekt

Thememequeen: _* *_

Spooderman: _* *_

Clint: What has we become.

Clint: This Group chat has messed with us.

Widowmaker: how should I know

Clint: don't you mean how should me know

Widowmaker: No….

Clint: K

Widowmaker: Did you seriously quote B99 or are you just being Clint.

Clint: Neither….

Widowmaker: Clint.

Clint: OK Yeah maybe

Widowmaker: _*Dramatic sigh*_

Spooderman: _*Dramatic Sigh*_

TonyStank: _*Most dramatic sigh ever*_

Clint: shut it tinman

_Spooderman Changed TonyStank' s name to TinCan_

TinCan: Seriously kid?

Spooderman: Yes

TinCan: Fine two can play it that game

_TinCan changed Spooderman's name to Underroos_

Underroos: …REALLY MR. STARK

Clint: THREE CAN PLAY IT THAT GAME

TinCan: That's not even a thing….

Clint: Shush

_Clint changed Windowmaker's name to Poison_

Poison: Why poison?

Clint: I couldn't find anything scary or accurately represents you.

Poison: Fair Enough.

Underroos: I got it

_Underroos Changed Poison's name to Spidermomma_

Spider momma: Awwwwwwwwwwww

Clint: Awh come onnnnn

_Underroos changed Clint's name to Bird uncle_

Bird Uncle: asdfghj

TinCan: has stopped working

Spider momma: Thank you peterrrrrrr

Underroos: _*Hugs momma spider*_

Instagram  
Peter Sciencenerd  
Posted image of him and Mr. Stark side by side on the couch.  
Mr. Stark and I had a blast hanging out today. Was so much fun!

Comments:

IamIronman: Kid? WHO LET YOU GET IG?

Aunt May: Looking Cute Kiddo

Widow: Nice

MJ: Cool

Theguyinthechair: LUCKY I WANT TO MEET HIM!

Ironmanfanaccount: FOLLOW ME!

GottaFlash: Photoshop 100% You could never meet Tony Stark. In your Dreams. * *

**Twitter's Group chat**

TinCan: WhEn DiD pEtEr GeT iG?

Spidermomma: Oh, you follow him too?

Birduncle: I do too

Spidermomma: isnt he just so cute

birduncle: Yeeep

TinCan: That doesn't answer my question at all.

TinCan: Where is this child?

Underroos: I'm here

Underroos: Aunt May let meeeeee I swearrrrr don't get maddddddd

TinCan: Alright but be careful there are some weirdo's online and they arent always nice

Spidermomma: What like you and Clint?

TinCan: Exactly.

Birduncle: Hey that's rude.

Spidermomma: but its true.

Birduncle: Yeah…it is

TinCan: OOof

TinCan: Roasted and accepted.

Birduncle: Yep

TinCan: Double Yep

Spidermomma: Triple Yep

-  
**Instagram**  
** Sciencenerd is live now  
**  
The camera is shaky at first, but it finally settles on the sleeping figure of Clint, Natasha and Tony. We hear a small giggle and the camera shakes a bit but readjusts quickly. "Here lay the Avengers in their natural habitat but be careful not to disturb them." He throws a pillow at them and screams "WAKE UP" Suddenly we hear yelling and the camera shakes a lot and we can hear peter scream "Remember meeee" when the live suddenly ends.

**Twitter Group Chat  
**  
Smarty: You didn't kill him, did you?

TinCan: No…...

Spider Momma: No….

Bird Uncle: Yes.

Underroos: HEY! IM STILL ALIVE

Birduncle: HUSH DEAD ONE

Spider Momma: DEAD PEOPLE DON'T TALK

TinCan: DEAD BODIES ARE SILENT.

Underroos: …...

Bird Uncle: Shush.

Stebe: So…you killed him?

Smarty: Same thing I was going to ask

Underroos: I'm still alive you know.

TinCan: SHUSH

Underroos: MAKE ME

Spider Momma: GLADLY

Underroos: Demoted

Spider momma: Demoted?

_Underroos Changed Spider Momma's Name to Natasha_

BirdUncle: HAHA

Underroos: DO YOU WANT TO GET DEMOTED AS WELL CLINT?

BirdUncle: No.

BirdUncle: Ill be good.

Underroos: That's what I thought.

TinCan: Damnnnnn

Natasha: ….!

Underroos: You don't scare me.

Natasha: You will die.

Underroos: Bold of you to assume I want to live.

TinCan: Bold of you to assume I would let him die.

Stebe: WOAH that got dark fast

TinCan: Hi Welcome to the Avengers Group Chat where one liners and dark Jokes are the regular.

Stebe: Sadly Yes.

Natasha: No happily Yes.

Natasha: dark Jokes are life.

Natasha: I breathe Dark Jokes.

Natasha: I am dark Jokes

BirdUncle: Ok….

Birduncle: Nat has gone insane.

Natasha: Who said I wasn't Insane already.

Birduncle: Ok then

TinCan: Nat you are like 101% off your rocker

Underroos: No one says Off your rocker anymore

Underroos: Its old. Out dated

TinCan: _

TinCan: FIGHT ME!

Underroos: GLADLY!

Underroos: ILL BEAT YOUR ### ANY DAY

TinCan: Kid I wasn't serious….

Underroos: I WAS LET'S GO RIGHT NOW YOU AND ME SQUARE UP!

TinCan: OOof.

Smarty: Why did Tony turn into Usain bolt?

BirdUncle: He is running from Peter

Smarty: Ah makes sense.

BirdUncle: Yep  
_-


	2. Dang Dude you are addicted

**Crisis in the group chat**  
**Chapter 2**  
**Twitter Group chat**

BirdUncle: Ok who stole Thor's pop tarts.

TinCan: Not it.

Natasha: Not it.

Underroos: Not it.

Birduncle: Someone stole them and we need to know who before Thor kills one of us or worse.

Smarty: I stole them.

Natasha: WHAAAAAAA?!

Natasha: YOU DON'T LIKE POPTARTS THO SO WHY?

Smarty: Idk

Smarty: cause I can?

TinCan: DAMNNNN we have a rebel in this group chat.

Tincan: spill the tea sis.

Smarty: Here is the tea sis.

Natasha: Oh dear god.

BirdUncle: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOD! HE ISN"T HERE TO HELP YOU WE ARE ON OUR OWN REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

TinCan: HOLY DUCK HE CAME INTO THE LAB AND THREW TEA AT ME!

Natasha: I beg your pardon?

TinCan: **

Natasha: Oh my satan that's perfect.

Natasha: We must post that.

BirdUncle: Thank you Nat for using the proper holy name

Smarty: Im getting cult vibes from both of you. I can literally picture you two sacrificing someone and I feel like it would be me or Tony.

TinCan: Why not the kid?

Natasha: I am his Spidermomma so No.

BirdUncle: I am his uncle So No

Underroos: This chat is such a smol bean and such a mood.

TinCan: Um?

BirdUncle: Um?

Natasha: Um?

Smarty: We need a translater over here.

TinCan: you spelled that wrong

Smarty: Idc Im texting it doesn't matter.

Thememequeen: Your so right this place is such a mood and such a smol beannnnn

Underroos: RIGHT?

TinCan: Oh no there is two of them.

Natasha: One sec looking it up on urban dictionary.

__moments later__

Natasha: Okay so mood means: Used to express that something is relatable. Similar to 'Same,' but 'Mood' became more common around 2016.

Natasha: And Smol bean means: Someone who is innocent or adorable.

TinCan: Okay then

TinCan: Im just going to always have this site open.

Natasha: It's very useful and free

TinCan: But as we know even if it wasn't I would buy it and install it in all of your guy's phones.

Birduncle: True that.

Natasha: Yeeeep

Thememequeen: I told you they are a mood

Underroos: That you did.

»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—«

Peter pooter

Yeet Im a gen z childddddd  
Tweet was liked by the memequeen and 1K others

Peter pooter  
Since when do my tweets get liked by a thousand people?  
Tweet was liked by YouknowwhoIam, Thememequeen and 1K others

Thememequeen  
Since me and Tony have started to like your Tweets.  
Tweet was liked by youknowwhoiam, Pooter and 12K others

Peter Pooter  
Makes sense makes sense  
Tweet was liked by YouknowwhoIam. Thememequeen and 1.5K others

Peter Pooter  
Does this mean I am famous now?  
Tweet was liked by youknowwhoIam and 1.5K others

YouknowwhoIam TonyStank  
You can be if you want to kid. And why does shuri get more likes than I do  
Tweet was liked by Thememequeen, Pooter and 6K others

Peter pooter  
I can be famous?  
Tweet was liked by youknowwhoIam and 2K others

You know who I am TonyStank  
Yep. Ill help EVERYONE WHO SEE'S THIS POST FOLLOW THE PERSON IN THIS THREAD LINE NAMED PETER.  
Tweet was liked by Pooter, Thememequeen and 5K others

Peter pooter  
THANK YOU !  
Tweet liked by YouknowwhoIam.

»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—«  
**Twitter Group Chat**

Thor: WhErE aRe My PoPtArTs

BirdUncle: Oh No.

TinCan: Run. *_Dramatic Music ensues*_

Natasha: *_ *_

Smarty has left the chat

TinCan: Oh no RUN BRUCYYYYY

Natasha: RIP Bruce 2019.

TinCan: Rip Science Bro.

Natasha: Holds funeral for Bruce.

Birduncle: *Attends*

Thor: Is bruce dead?

Natasha: He ate your poptarts

Thor: ….

Thor: Ill attend the funeral.

Birduncle: Oh shot

Underros: RIP

»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—«

__much later__

Natasha: wonder if bruce is dead yet

BirdUncle: Probably

Natasha: I call dib's on his room

Birduncle: Beat me by a second

TinCan: Ha it's my tower therefore its mine.

Thor: I made sure not to make him mad but he ran fast.

TinCan: Makes sense.

TinCan: Makes sense.

Natasha: Makes sense indeed.

Underroos Added Smarty to the chat.

Underroos: For memories ig?

Smarty: Im not dead

Natasha: sometimes I can still hear his voice.

Smarty: I Am Not Dead.

BirdUncle: His voice still haunts us.

Smarty: I AM NOT DEAD.

Underoos: RIP Bruce Banner 2019

Smarty: I AM ALIVE GOD DAMN IT

BirdUncle: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOD!

BirdUncle: HE IS NOT HERE TO HELP US!

Birduncle: WE ONLY RELIE ON SATAN NOW!

Natasha: Im getting Satanist vibes from you clint

BirdUncle: *Chants in weird language*

Natasha: Well we lost clint now RIP

BirdUncle: *Sacrifices Natasha*

Natasha: EXCUSE ME? *Sacrifices Clint and his family*

BirdUncle: Wha…

Natasha: Yeah that's what I thought.

BirdUncle: But why.

Natasha: No one sacrifice's me and gets away with it

BirdUncle: Damn Ok nat chill out.

Natasha: Never I am never going to chill out. Fight me clint. Right now. Lets go you and me square up.

BirdUncle: Damn Okay one sec meet you in the training room?

Natasha: Be ready to bleed.

BirdUncle: Okay…

TinCan: RIP Clint 2019

Thor: Why is everyone dying today

TinCan: RIP Thor 2019

Thor: I aM dEaD?!

TinCan: Yep

Underroos: RIP Peter Parker 2019

TinCan: ExCuSe Me?

TinCan: WHOMST THE FACK?

TinCan: DID I SAY YOU COULD DIE?

Underroos: Nope!

Underroos: TO BAD

TinCan: I swear you will be the reason I go grey.

Underroos: But you had grey hair when I met you.

TinCan: …..

TinCan: YOUR GROUNDED.

Underroos: Ha to badddd

Underroos: Your not my dadddddd

TinCan: TRY ME!

_Underroos removed TinCan from the Chat._

Underroos: BaM

_Underroos added TinCan to the Chat._

Underroos: What? How?

TinCan: you forget I can hack your phone

Underroos: I AM DISGUSTED. I AM REVOLTED. I DEDICATE MY LIFE TO OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR JESUS CHRIST AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?

Thememequeen: Perfect use Just perfect.

Underroos: Why thank you.

Thememequeen: Can I invite my brother to this chat.

Underroos: Sure the more the merryier.

_Thememequeen added T'Challa to the chat._

_Thememequeen Changed T'challa's name to Putty Cat._

PuttyCat: What is a Putty Cat?

Thememequeen: I think I saw a putty cat

Underroos: I did I did I did see a putty cat.

Thememequeen: Lmao this is perfect.

Underroos: Ikr.

TinCan: I need a meme name please.

Thememequeen: That can be done.

_Thememequeen changed TinCan's name to Valentino bag._

ValentinoBag: This name is to long and wtf is it even?

Thememequeen: I spilled lipstick in your bag

Underroos: YOU WHA YOU SPILLED LIPSTICK IN MY WHITE VALENTINO BAG?!

Thememequeen: Perfection

Underroos: As always.

Thememequeen: THIS BITCH EMPTY

Underroos: YEET!

Stebe: Wtf is this chat

ValentinoBag: Did just swear

Stebe: Its technically not a swear

Underroos: Stebe.

Thememequeen: Stebe

Bucky: Stebe.

Natasha: stebe and when did Bucky join this chat?

BirdUncle: Stebe. And idk

Bucky: Like a day ago?

Thememequeen: Your name is to normal I don't like it

_Thememequeen changed bucky's name to Elsa_

Elsa: Wtf.

Underroos: ThE sNoW gLoWs WhItE oN tHe MoUnTaIn ToNiGhT

Thememequeen: NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN!

ValentinoBag: What have you done.

Underroos: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME

Thememequeen: THAT'S MY OPINION!

ValentinoBag: Oh dear god

Stebe: Well then

Elsa: Wtf is happening

ValentinoBag: Arent clint and Nat sparring?

Underroos: Yep why?

ValentinoBag: HOW THE FUCK WERE THEY TEXTING

Natasha: MULTITASKING.

BirdUncle: What she said.

Underroos: Y'all make fighting look easy af.

Natasha: that's cause it is.

ValentinoBag: Lies. Pure lies.

Underroos: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Thememequeen: REEEEEEEEEEEE

Thor: Can I add my brother to this chat?

Underroos: SURE

_Thor added Loki to the chat._

Loki: Wtf is this.

Underroos: One sec sir.

Loki: Mr.? *Sobs at the cuteness* Such a smol bean

Thememequeen: Ikr.

_Underroos changed Loki's name to P!ATD_

P!ATD: He knows im emooooo

Underroos: Your Welcome sir

P!ATD: SUCH A SMOL BEAN

Thememequeen: Ikr

ValentinoBag: He is my smol bean

Underroos: I am everyone's smol bean

Underroos: :D

Thememequeen: Adorable.

PuttyCat: Why is this chat a thing?

Underroos: Because it is.

Underoos: Duh.

ValentinoBag: And because the kid wanted it so….Yeah

Underroos: UwU

BirdUncle: UwU

Underroos: Oh Right sir can I babysit your kids? I just need to make some money for something

ValentinoBag: How much you need kid? 1k? 100K? 1M?

Underroos: I jUsT wAnTeD eNoUgH mOnEy FoR a BaCkPaCk.

»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—««»»—⍟—«


	3. Its getting hot in here

Chapter 3  
The debate.  
Twitter Group chat.

(Didn't have time to edit it so sorry in advance)

Underroos: Where are Clint and Natasha?  
Underroos: Shouldn't they be done training by now?  
ValentinoBag: In theory Yes. But that would be for normal people they should be done in like….3 hours?  
Underroos: HOLY SHIT REALLY?  
Stebe: Language Kid but Yes.  
Underroos: Wdym for normal people? Arent Clint and Natasha normal?  
Stebe: In theory Yes but no  
ValentinoBag: They are super fucking competitive so they will be going for a long while.  
Underroos: What if one of them gets hurt how long would it take  
Stebe: Well with the way they fight they fight to hurt so someone is always hurt most likely. They just hide it well  
Underroos: Ok so what if like clint gets hurt and he is bleeding how long then?  
BirdUncle: 2- 2 ½ hours at most.  
Underroos: Why are you texting and fighting  
ValentinoBag: As I said they arent normal.  
Natasha: and that's not a bad thing at all.  
Underroos: Right….  
ValentinoBag: Now if they were fighting hydra for example, they would be fighting till they couldn't even move.  
BirdUncle: That has happened once, and Nat had to carry me back to the Jet.  
Underroos: And did she?  
BirdUncle: No, she left me to lay there  
Natasha: There were agents who could carry you. I was busy.  
BirdUncle: Yeah so busy you left your partner to lay there on the ground  
Natasha: I'm sure if you needed to you would be able to defend your self so shut up.  
BirdUncle: I WAS PASSED OUT!  
Natasha: You still could have done something you know.  
BirdUncle: NO, I COULDN'T I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!  
Natasha: Oh, don't be a baby if someone was going to hurt you, I would stop them  
BirdUncle: OH, REALLY WHAT ABOUT WHEN STEVE KNOCKED ME OUT THE WINDOW AND I FELL?  
Stebe: Sorry bout that man  
BirdUncle: Its all good  
Birduncle: WHAT ABOUT THAT HUH?  
Natasha: 1. It was a second-floor window you were fine 2. It was an accident. 3. Your life wasn't in danger.  
ValentinoBag: DAMN SHOTS FIRED.  
Underroos: This is entertaining.  
Natasha: We are done training  
Underroos: Damn what happened  
Natasha: I tazed him.  
Underroos: * *  
ValentinoBag: Not surprised.  
Smarty: Anyway  
Smarty: What is everyone up too?  
ValentinoBag: Working what else  
Underroos: On patrol Duh  
ValentinoBag: Karen didn't tell me your on patrol  
Underroos: Im not using the suit rn  
ValentinoBag: Why?  
Underroos: No reason….  
ValentinoBag: Is there blood on it  
Underroos: Yes….?  
ValentinoBag: Christ Kid  
ValentinoBag: I could easily clean it you know  
Underroos; But I knew if I told you you would make it a big deal and I don't want that.  
ValentinoBag: What happened exactly?  
Underroos: Got stabbed…  
ValentinoBag: WHAT  
Underroos: BUT ITS NOT A BIG DEAL THE GUY GOT ARRESTED AND IS IN JAIL  
ValentinoBag: And I will ensure he stays there.  
Underros: Ok….  
Smarty: Anyway, anyone else doing something?  
Natasha: Im in my room reading and I think Clint is still passed out on the ground in the training room  
BirdUncle: correction Im awake on the ground in the training room  
Natasha: My bad I was wrong he is awake on the ground in the training room  
BirdUncle: Anyone want to come help me by any chance?  
Natasha: Nope.  
Natasha: Not even close,  
Natasha: Lay there and die.  
Natasha: * *  
BirdUncle: That wasn't creepy at all. But fr anyone want to come help me  
Underroos: Nope  
BirdUncle: But Im your uncle so you have to help me  
Underroos: That sounds a little sexual…..  
BirdUncle: Its only sexual if you think its sexual.  
Underroos: That's even worse.  
Underroos changed BirdUncle's name to Clint.  
Underroos: It just got to uncomfortable.  
ValentinoBag: Agreed.  
Clint:  
Clint: Depressedboyo  
Underroos: *Pat Pat*  
Clint: Whatcha patting there petey  
ValentinoBag Kicked Clint from the Chat.  
ValentinoBag: NOPE  
Underroos: Omg  
Underroos: Thank you so much oml that was just no  
Stebe: That was very uncomfortable  
Natasha: I think he was just joking but like ew.  
ValentinoBag: I think I reacted to quickly  
Underroos: Just invite him back later ig  
Natasha: Or now he is at my door telling me to let him in so I can invite him back.  
Underroos: No don't just let him sit there  
Natasha: Got it  
Smarty: I think I just heard you yelling  
Natasha: probably

Natasha: I was telling Clint to go the fuck away

Stebe: Language.

Natasha: Bite me

Stebe: I would rather not bite a lady.

ValentinoBag: She is no lady

Natasha: I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment, so I'll take it as both.

Natasha: Im more of a man than you ever will be and thank you.

ValentinoBag: damn I felt that

Underroos: Was that a RoAsT?

Thememequeen: APPLY COLD WATER TO THAT BURN!

Underroos: Oof

Thememequeen: *RobloxDeathSound*

ValentinoBag: Oh no the teens have been alerted

P!ATD: YEET

ValentinoBag: Oh no who alerted the emo?

Underroos: ThIs Is GoSpEl FoR tHe FaLlEn OnEs

P!ATD: LoCkEd AwAy In PeRmAnEnT sLuMbEr

ValentinoBag: Pete your emo?

Underroos: Almost all teens these days are emo

Thememequeen: He is 100% correct.

Thememequeen: Even I am emo

Thememequeen: Bucky is too

Elsa: Yeeeeep I live and breathe MCR and TOP

Stebe: I didn't know that

Underroos: I did

Thememequeen: Now that all the emo's are assembled what is the best band ever in your opinion

Underroos: MCR

Elsa: Falling in reverse

P!ATD: P!ATD

Clint: No shit and TOP

Natasha: Clint your emo?

Clint: What no I just like the music

Natasha: Ok ill hold you to that

ThememeQueen: 100% Peirce the veil is the winner

Underroos: ExCuSe Me.

Elsa: All the bands are the best. We simply can't choose

Thememequeen: But Im telling you to choose so choose.

ValentinoBag: Don't start an emo war please,

ValentinoBag: we don't need that right now.

Clint: Or ever.

Natasha: so true

PuttyCat: what did I just start reading?

ValentinoBag: Idk but its not to late to leave.

Thememequeen: Hi brother.

Puttycat: Yeah no to early for this

Natasha: that's a mood

Clint: So fricking true

Clint: Its always to early for everything.

ValentinoBag: No one ever likes the morning and if you do you are an alien

Stebe: I like the morning

ValentinoBag: I rest by case.

Natasha: I like the morning sorta

ValentinoBag: Case rested even more

P!ATD: I like the morning

ValentinoBag: CASE WON

Underoos: Okay then

Thememequeen: Y'all weird

Underroos: I am a night owl

Thememequeen: No you are a spider so shut up

Elsa: ooooof

Thememequeen: *Robloxdeathsound*

ValentinoBag: Rejected x 30

Natasha: Something you are used to right tony?

Thememequeen: OOOOOF BURN

Underoos: *Robloxdeathsound* APPLY COLD WATER TO THAT BURN

ValentinoBag: As if you get men Natasha

Natasha: Drew , Greg, James from the supermarket, Mark from the library, Yousef from the dry cleaners. Angry foreign guy x8 should I continue?

ValentinoBag: No but did you actually love any of them

Natasha: Better question do you ever call the people back?

ValentinoBag: Do you?

Natasha: Touche.

ValentinoBag: we are at a truce for now

Underroos: That was so entertaining omg.

Thememequeen: So much roasting oml I cant even

Clint: You just made all our days

Elsa: That needs to happen again

P!ATD: 100%

Stebe: I felt like I was just watching tennis

Underroos: Do you even know how to turn a tv on? Or are you to old for that

Thememequeen: ROUND TWO FIGHT

Stebe: Are you even smart enough for that?

Underroos: Idk are you? After all your mind is at what -12 degrees?

Stebe: I guess Im cooler than you right?

Underroos: At least I can get a second date you didn't even get a dance

Stebe; two words. True love.

Underroos: *RobloxDeathSound*

Thememequeen: Who is next cause this is getting good although that roast was bad af.

Clint: Agreed

Natasha: Clint you wouldn't even know a roast if it shot you in the face.

Clint: At least I can roast.

Natasha: That just proved my point. You are shit at this just stop.

Clint: Look who is talking. You can't even get your facts right after all werent you taught to roast my assasins?

Natasha: And you by children

Clint: who are better than you are roasts and they are like half your age.

Natasha: and double your IQ

Clint: Which is more than yours

Natasha: Oh please it took you twenty minutes to write a paragraph don't lie

Clint: Says the expert liar

Natasha: Says the person who can't lie for shit.

Clint: I can lie. I think your hair is pretty when its up

Natasha: That was fucking random

Clint: Like you?

Natasha: Like your phases or your children?

Clint: You cant have kids

Natasha: God bless because then they wont get my amazing roasting abilitys and destroy there uncle in a roast battle.

Thememequeen: OOOOOOF

Clint: *RobloxDeathsound*

Clint: Damn Tasha that was just wow.

Natasha: Ik I forever am better than you no need to say it we all know it anyway.

Clint: And we say stark has an ego

Natasha: Shut it.


	4. Snap chat cult

Peter's POV

"Honestly Tony why are you even doing this?" Natasha asks as she lays upside down on the couch scrolling through her phone and every so often looking over at Tony and shaking her head. "Because the kid said Snap Chat is fun so I thought why not" He looks over at me for support and I glance at Natasha Nodding "Teens these days love using because of the filters and stuff." My argument wasn't very persuasive but I didn't know that much about snap chat since I don't use it often.

"It's basically another social media app that teens waste way on?" Natasha asks turning over to look at me carefully. When I nod she smirks and sits up on the couch. "Guess I'll get it then too" I look at her shocked and she looks at me with a smirk before turning her attention back to her phone and tapping it a lot. Five minutes later I get a friend request from both Tony and Natasha which I accept quickly.

I swipe to the home screen of the app and select the basic snap chat filter with dog ears. I take the photo and send it to Natasha who laughs and sends one back to me of her with the same filter. I hear tony laughing and I look over to see his face is in a different shape from the filter. I Laugh and take a photo of tony using his phone and send it to him. He gasps and looks at me. "This is what I look like?" I laugh as he launches him self at me trying to get my phone away from me so I can't save it.

I throw my phone to Natasha who catches it easily and stares Tony down hard. He gulps loudly and sits back down. I laugh and catch my phone as she throws it back at me. We take more pictures of each other and ten minutes go by before they are pro's. We hear footsteps and look up….Well in our case down because we are upside down. We see Steve walking in looking confused.

"Why are you guys upside down?" He asks and we exchange a look. "No reason" Says Tony as he turns over and looks at Steve. "Hey can we see your phone for a sec?" He is confused but gives it over and within minutes Tony installed Snap chat on Steve's phone and he too is upside down laughing with us.

"I feel like we are a cult now recruiting members" Natasha says with a laugh. "So it wasn't just me thinking that either?" I ask laughing with her. We take a bunch of silly photos and teach Steve the ropes of Snap Chat. He laughs as he takes a photo with the dog filter. "Why is this so fun?" He asks smiling. "I have no clue but its also addictive so you know be careful and such" I say with a laugh. "Was that a warning or a threat" Tony asks. "Both" We all explode into laughter and fall off the couch.

We laugh and joke around for hours before Clint calls us for dinner. We get up stil laughing a little as we walk into the main area. "Whats up Bows" Clint sighs at Natasha "That nickname is for the group chat only and you know it" He says throwing a napkin at her. Which she easily ducks. "Yeah well at least your name wasn't smarty or Angry man" Bruce says from the couch looking up from his book which obviously hides his phone underneath it. "Yeah well at least your not Elsa" Bucky calls from the kitchen.

"I don't even control Ice that would be a better nickname for Loki." We hear a sigh and we see Loki walking into the room. "P!ATD is the best name ever leave me alone" He says as he sits down on the chair near Bruce. "Oh I'm sorry but is your name Valentino Bag? No I didn't think so. I'm named after a fucking bag." Tony says as he plops down beside Bruce on the couch. "And I'm Underroos so like my name is sorta bad" Tony looks at me after I finish speaking with mock hurt in his eyes.

"Okay fine its not that bad" I say sighing and sitting down beside Tony. "Some of us suck at giving nicknames" I say as I curl up on the couch and Bruce looks over at me. "Weren't you the one who gave me the nick name Smarty?" He says and I hide behind Tony.  
"Maybee" I say looking over at him from behind Tony. "But to be fair its hard to give you a nickname" Clint snorts after I say that. "Oh please" He says looking over at me 'I can name like 6" I raise my eyebrow at him. "Oh really then by all means go ahead" I challenge and he sighs " , …." His list continues and I put a hand up to stop him "OK OK I get it" He smirks and walks away to the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready" Bucky says as he brings the food out and everyone runs to the table sitting down really quickly. "Just pour the food into my mouth buck" Clint says pointing at his mouth "I'm starving and pretty sure Nat's Tazer is still effecting me." Nat snorts and looks at him "That wore off 3 hours ago don't be a cry baby" Everyone laughs and the food is served. Laughter and Cries of annoyance fill the building as the dinner continues.

"TONY SAVE SOME FOOD FOR EVERYONE" Steve cries out as Tony tries to steal the food again. "You're a literal pig Tony" Natasha comments and everyone laughs. Steve wrestles Tony for the dinner plate and he almost lets it go flying onto Natasha if I hadn't grabbed it before it went airborne. "Be careful " Natasha smiles at me ?and I hand the plate to Steve and he moves it far from Tony who pouts in annoyance.

"We made a cult today" I said and Natasha laughs again. "a what?" Bruce asks both alarmed and shocked. "We made a Snap Chat cult today" I say with a smile and Natasha laughs harder. Tony sighs and looks over at me. "First rule of Snap chat cult. never speak of Snap Chat cult." I laugh more and Natasha falls off her chair clutching her stomach as she laughs harder.

"Be careful you might break Natasha" Bruce says with a smile as Natasha laughs harder than before. "I think that might be his plan" Says Clint who is now laughing at Natasha's laughing. "Please don't break my Bestie" Clint says laughing harder. "Oh dear" Says Bruce as he tries to continue to eat but is smiling a lot. "Now can we please focus on the snap chat cult because we need to convert everyone sitting here right this minute." T

ony says with a smile as he sends the snap chat link to everyone's phone. "Join us Join Us" He chants laughing harder. Minutes later everyone at the table has snap chat and Natasha is laughing harder.

"We have succeeded." Tony Exclaims. Natasha finally stops laughing and sits at the table and everyone looks at her. "What?" She asks and everyone bursts out laughing and she smiles. "The cult has won. It is a glorious day for the Snap Chat Cult." I say laughing and Tony whispers. "First rule of snap chat cult..." Everyone finishes his sentence. "NEVER TALK ABOUT SNAP CHAT CULT." He laughs "Perfect you are all part of out cult now your welcome."

Dinner finishes with lots of laughter and everyone helps clean up. "Next cult to make is the TikTok Cult" I say laughing. Tony looks over at me "One cult is enough for now thank you I think pepper would kill me if I make another cult." He says laughing. "But you did." I point out and he fakes a gasp "I don't know what you are talking about I am a good Christian child." He says pretending to be innocent. "Tony we all know rock and roll is your religion so shut up." Bruce calls from the living room as he scrolls through twitter for the twentieth time today.

"Hell yeah long life rock." Tony shouts and F.R.I.D.A.Y. blasts rock through the speakers as he walks out of the kitchen. Making us all laugh as he leaves.


	5. Never ending story

The never-ending Conversation  
Chapter 6

**Peter's POV**

I sit next to Natasha while Pepper talks to the reporters about the recent events. I can tell Nat is bored because every so often she will sigh each one growing in volume and the last one was loud enough for a reporter to hear which made them turn and take photos of Natasha and me. I could already see the headlines "Cold-hearted assassin has love child?" Reporters make me sick. They are so noisy and greedy and love jumping to conclusions because they love making people assume. They must make Natasha sick too because she flipped them off rather quickly with that deadly glare of hers.

Which made the reporter gasp and take more photos of us. Pepper notices this and calls to the reporter. "excuse me, sir. Do you mind paying attention because I am sure you would love to spin this tail later so listen closely cause I'm only going to say this once and never again." She glares the reporter down until they turn away from Nat and me. Natasha sighs and turns to me. "Thank god for Pepper, right?" She says laughing silently and I nod.

"Geez Tony looks more done with this than I do," she says making me laugh more and the reporter almost turned around to look at us, but Pepper held their gaze. She smiles and looks over at me. "Ты помнишь уроки русского языка, которые я тебе дал?" (Do you remember the lessons on Russian I gave you?) She asks and I nod. "Да, и теперь я понимаю, почему ты научил меня." (Yes, and now I can see why you taught me.)

She laughs "Правильно, потому что я научил тебя русскому только нашим умным и шумным журналистам, которые не оставят нас в покое на пять минут." (Right because I only taught you Russian to outsmart noisy reporters who won't leave us alone for five minutes) she says sarcastically, and I snort. "Мы снова привлекли внимание журналистов." (we have drawn upon the reporter's attention again) she says pointing to the reporter who is turned to us again confused.

"Идиот" (Idiot) I mutter, and he looks even more confused as Natasha laughs. "We might want to whisper in English then, so we don't draw more attention." She says and I nod. "Excuse me but are you talking about me." Inquires the reporter and we shake our heads flipping him off at the exact same time causing him to scoff and turn away. Natasha high fives me laughing.

"I have taught you well young padawan," She says, and I laugh more. "Oh, please that was 100% Tony right there," I say causing her to snort. "I don't doubt that." She says laughing and noticing pepper watching them while she speaks a slight smile on her face. Nat winks at pepper causing her to almost laugh. "Don't distract the dangerous heel lady" I say smiling causing Nat to snort again.

"Okay that you got from Clint. 100%" She says and Clint slides over to sit beside her. "I have been summoned?" he asks raising his eyebrow causing Nat to show him in the face with her hand. "Get out of here." She says Jokingly and he leans in to kiss her softly which she gladly accepts. I look at Pepper and notice her smiling more and I laugh as a reporter snaps a photo of them.

"Cute' I say watching them be weird together. It was amusing but cute at the same time. A reporter looks at me "Excuse me but who are you?" He askes me and I sigh opening my mouth to speak when Tony sits beside me and interrupts him. "My intern and liaison" He answers with a smile. "Are you sure he isn't your kid? He is always at these press conferences and even the private ones as well." The reporter says with a smirk.

"First off, they aren't private if reporters are there secondly, I am looking after Peter while his aunt is away on business so no, he is not my kid. Thirdly you are all so noisy." And with that Tony turns to me and we end up talking about science completely ignoring the reporter's questions.

"How long will this last?" I ask and Tony looks over at Pepper who shows no sign of slowing down. "Well she is taking advantage of this press conference to discuss other things as well which she never told me she would do that so I am going to guess that since she didn't tell me that she would do this means that this will be hella long" I groan and sink back into my chair insanely bored.

"Can't we escape or something?" I ask and Clint pops up. "No can-do kiddo Pepper would kill us if we did." I sigh and pull out my phone.

Twitter Group Chat

Underroos: I'm stuck at a press conference and am unbelievably bored.

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

I hear Tony laugh and I look over at him. "Shut up Tony" I say hitting him and turn back to my phone. Clint snorts as I do so but I ignore him.

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Underroos: Tony doesn't care.

ValentinoBag: Shush Child I do care

Clint: Oh, please we are all sitting next to each other can't we just speak out loud

Natasha: I have counted at least 4 reporters watching us instead of Pepper so no we can't

Clint: Ah Yes Baldy is here.

Underroos: Who?

Clint: The guy who stalked me once until Natasha scared the shit out of him

Natasha: You welcome btw

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

I hear Clint snort and sure enough a bald man looks at Clint then his eyes shift to Natasha and he quickly looks away making me laugh quietly as I high-five Clint and Natasha making Tony laugh too. Pepper looks at us and moves her phone around on the podium and laughs quietly which make the reporters confused bur before they can ask, she turns back to her audience.

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Underroos: Is pepper in this Group Chat?

ValentinoBag: No, she just has access to my twitter, so she was probably looking through it.

Clint: Makes sense

Natasha: I really want to scare baldy again

Clint: Go right ahead Hun I am ready for a laugh

ValentinoBag: Maybe later I don't need Pepper killing you anytime soon.

Clint: Aww you wuvz ussss

ValentinoBag: Shut it Clint.

Clint: Harsh man

Underroos: I'm hungry.

Clint: I gotchu

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

I look over at Clint confused as he reach's underneath him and pulls out a bag he opens it and produces Kraft dinner already made and still warm. He passes it to me with a fork and I give him a fist bump and a thank you. "I gotchu" He says making me laugh. He tosses a pop at Natasha which she easily catches. She breaks off the tab and flicks it hard at badly making him gasp in pain. He is bleeding slightly which makes Natasha mutter out a small "Whoops" causing all 4 of us to laugh. He turns around and looks at us, but we look at our phones pretending to be distracted.

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Underroos: Think he knows?

Clint: Nah he wouldn't know if a bomb hit him

Natasha: He is dumb. Tried taking a picture of Clint and I kissing and instead took one of his face.

Underroos: ooof

ValentinoBag: He is literally the dumbest person you will ever meet.

Underroos: poor pepper having to look at this later

Clint: she agrees with us on his IQ

Underroos; Really?

Clint: mhm its funny af

Underroos; Next time Y'all doing a group roast invite me.

Underroos: Please

Clint: Done.

ValentinoBag: sure, why not

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

I sigh and look at the clock. "Holy shit its been three hours." I say quietly to Tony who nods. "Yep and knowing Pepper its 3 more to go." I groan again and hand Clint back the empty container which he shoves into his huge bag. "Clint, do you always come prepared for these types of things?" He nods and points to the bag. "I bring enough food for an army or a small-sized avengers' team." I smile and look back at Pepper who is taking a break to look over her notes while scrolling through her phone laughing slightly and she looks over at us laughing more.

"We have been caught," Nat says with a laugh waving at Pepper who waves back. "This better finish soon," I say as I play a game on my phone.

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Underroos: I beat your high score Clint.

Clint: On which game I have like 60

Underroos: Uhhhh Tap Titans?

Clint: how the fuck?

Clint: I'm gonna get my score back

Clint: Watch me

Underroos: Ok….

Natasha; He is very serious about Tap Titans

Underroos: I can tell

ValentinoBag: wasn't that the first game he downloaded

Natasha: Yep

Clint: I can't beat this kid. His score is in the billions.

Natasha: Damn kid you have been busy

Underroos: we have been here for 4 hours what do you think I have been doing

Clint: Touche.

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

I look over at Clint and watch him tap at his phone violently and from where I am sitting, I can see him playing Tap Titans which makes me laugh. "Clint you won't beat me just give up." He shakes his head and taps his phone harder. I sigh and start to poke Tony who groans and looks over at me "Yes kid?" I just keep poking him, so he sighs and pokes me back. We end up poking each other for 40 minutes with the same energy as one who spaces out. Clint ends up joining in and we form a circle Natasha joining us too and we just poke each other boredly.

The meeting must have ended because the reporters are gone, and Pepper is watching us with amusement. "Okay guys its over we can go now." We just it there poking each other until her words finally register and we race out of the room towards our rooms. She laughs as we run to the Tv and sit-down watching friends.

She sits beside Tony and cuddles him. Clint and Natasha doing the same. I hug a pillow feeling lonely and Tony must have noticed because suddenly everyone is cuddling me making me smile. We sit there for a long-time watching season after season of friends and eating lots of snacks.

We fall asleep and Bruce wakes us up laughing. "You guys look so cute." He says and we throw pillows at him making him run away.


	6. The group chat is obviously weird

The Group chat is obviously weird  
Chapter 7

Twitter Group Chat

Underroos: Can I just say that making this chat was the best idea I ever had.

Elsa: No, we are not agreeing that.

ValentinoBag: I'll agree on that

Underroos: Awwwww thanks daddddd

Thememequeen: Smol bean detected.

Clint: _* *_

Natasha: Whoop Whoop Whoop

Thememequeen: Perfection.

PuttyCat: _*Abumlance_ 3*_

Thememequeen: Even Better

Underroos: Y'all weird.

ValentinoBag: Yes, we are.

Clint: 100% natural weird or your money back

Natasha: Side effects may include death, death and more death.

Clint: Other items sold separately

Underroos: Buy me one dad I want one

ValentinoBag: lmao

ValentinoBag: Yo guys I got news so I'm coming to find Y'all

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Tony's POV

(A/N: I enjoy doing this weird format thing with the chat then like an actual story so leave me beeeeeee but continue reading because I know you want too)

I walk down the stairs texting the group chat while trying to glance at the ground every so often to make sure I don't faceplant on the marble steps that look like they could hurt if you fell on them like I have so many times before and breaking my phone at the same time. when I suddenly walk into Clint doing the same. We look at each other for a moment then stand. "Hey Bows whats shaking." I say and he glares at me making me laugh.

We walk into the common room. I notice quite quickly that everyone is on there phone. I clear my throat, and no one looks up, so I sigh and quickly turn the Wi-Fi off making them all exclaim loudly. "I'll turn it back on in a minute." I say sighing and sitting beside Bruce. "Pepper said the Press Conference went Okay but now they are asking more questions than before. They saw some stuff there that made them want to know more." I pause for a moment.

"The first thing was Natasha and Peter speaking Russian to eachother." Natasha and Pete look up at there names. "They want to know why you were speaking to him in Russian and why he knew it." Natasha nods. "Next is Clint giving Peter food." Clint looks up at his name as well. "Let me guess they want to know why I gave him food and was Joking around with him?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Basically Yes." I say and look at Peter. "Most if not all questions raised are based off of you." Peter sighs "Don't tell me I need to participate

in another one of those death meetings." He says with a groan making Clint and Natasha laugh.  
"No, I don't think so. Pepper said we are going to do a video call with the reporters." Peter groans again "Great now they have to see me." Clint laughs and hugs him "It's okay kiddo we will be here glaring at them a lot." Peter laughs and nods at that.  
"You can all return to your devices." I turn on the Wi-Fi and start scrolling through my phone watching the others do the exact same. Peter slides over and puts his head in my lap while he plays a game making me laugh. Absentmindedly I play with his hair while scrolling through twitter.

I look up to see Wanda wandering in and I wave at her. "Hey when did you and vision get back?" I ask and she sits beside Bruce "Like just now?" I nod and play with Peter's hair more making Wanda laugh and pull out her phone taking a picture of us causing me to smile.  
Peter looks up at Wanda and pokes her before reaching into my pocket and stealing my earbuds making me gasp then laugh as he sticks his tounge out at me then putting them in and blasting music. "Okay then just gonna steal my earbuds then." I say with a smile while I ruffle his curls. He sticks his tounge out at me again annd continues to play his game.

I smile and snatch his phone causing him to cry out at me with annoyance. "You steal my earbuds I steal your phone." He scoffs and steals my phone and plays games on it making me sigh and hold his phone out to him which he takes. I hold my hand out for my phone, but he doesn't give it back. "punk" I say with a laugh as I try to get my phone back.  
"I want my phone back" I say as I poke him a lot. "we don't always get what we want." He says smiling at me and I glare at him. I sigh and reach into my pocket for my other phone. "Your lucky I have two other wise I would be giving you the shake down." He laughs and goes back to playing his games.

I look over at Clint who is thumb wrestling Natasha. Smiling I throw a pillow at both which Natasha ducks, but Clint does not, so he gets nailed in the face with an OOOF (A/n: Auto correct with its violent Oof). Natasha laughs as Clint lays on the ground "I've been shottttt shots fired I repeat shots fired. Man, down man down." He says laughing hard and rolling around on the floor. Out of no where he whips the pillow at me, and it slams into me causing me to fall over.

"AHHHH" I say laughing too. Peter still sits in my lap even though it's a little awkward now. I sit up again and Peter pokes me and I poke him back engaging us in a poking war. Wanda laughs and takes a photo again before laying across the couch.

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
Peter's POV

I poked Tony more and more making him laugh. We end the poking war and I turn back to my phone playing Tap Titans. I get a text notification and I pause my game opening it

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
Twitter group chat: Guyinthechair and Underroos

Guyinthechair: Pooooter

Underroos: Yeah?

Guyinthechair: Heyyy I'm bored come entertain me

Underroos: can sorry bro not able to leave the tower rn

Guyinthhechair: D:

Underroos: Ik ik sorry

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

A/N: So I accidentally skipped a chapter for the story and I can't fix it now so I'll like figure it out later WHoops


	7. It is what it is

Twitter Group Chat

Underroos: I am bored as fuck

Underroos: Can I add someone to this chat?

Underroos: What am I saying I own this chat

Underroos added Wearing Red to the chat

ValentinoBag: Who is that?

Underroos: Deadpool

ValentinoBag: Why is Deadpool in this chat?

Underroos: Because he can be?

Clint: Why.

Clint: Just why.

Underroos: I made this chat so leave me be.

Natasha: No never.

Underroos: Don't make me demote you from best friend

Clint: Ok

Natasha: Do It I dare you.

Underroos: Ok

Underroos: Demoted.

Natasha: He removed me from his close friend list on Instagram.

Clint: HAHA

Underroos: Don't make me do it to you too Clint.

Clint: Ill be good.

Underroos: That's good.

Wearing Red: The author has no idea what to write next

Underroos: Wtf?

ValentinoBag: Wtf?

Natasha: Wtf?

Wearing Red: But she promised an extra long chapter, so she has to keep writing

Underroos: Tf.

Clint: Tf

Natasha: Tf

Wearing Red: Don't mind me just doing a fourth wall break carry on.

Natasha: Ok….

Clint: This is why we didn't want him in the group chat he makes it really fucking weird.

Wearing Red: Not true. Not true at all. The authors just make me weird

Clint: See what I mean. He is weird.

Wearing Red: Not weird just original.

Natasha: You. Are. Weird. Accept it.

Wearing Red: Never

ValentinoBag: Kid he is weird as heck. We didn't want him here for that reason. He just makes it weird. Talking about authors and shit like its normal. He is weird. We will let him be here on the condition he tones the weirdness down by like a lot.

Underroos: Deal.

Underroos: Pool cool it a bit on the weird

Wearing Red: Rightyo

Wearing Red: Gotcha ill cool it on the weirdness.

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Tony POV

I walk through the compound looking for Peter and also trying to avoid pepper and her latest news with the press or like a press conference, I can't remember. I wonder for a bit looking at the halls and rooms. I walk into the living room and spot Peter upside down on the couch. I walk over to him and carefully sit beside him.

"Whatcha doing kiddo?" I ask as he looks up at me smiling. "Nothing much you?" I ruffle his hair as I smile down at him. "Well, I was looking for you because I do believe my workshop is calling for you." And with my words, Friday speaks "Come to the workshop Peter" Peter laughs "Did you tell Fri to say that?" He asks laughing at Friday. "Maybe?" I say smiling and ruffling his brown curls more.

He smiles and rolls off the couch running for the workshop and I chase after him. He smiles laughing as he runs faster. "Peterrrrr I'm old slow down." He shakes his head laughing more as he sprints. It takes me four minutes to get there in the two it takes him. "You little shit running so fast so you can get here before I can, and work faster than I can."

He smirks at me and fiddles with one of my armours with a screwdriver. "Not that one Pete it's not ready to be worked on just yet." He looks at me confused. "What do you mean?" he asks as he pokes the suit. "There is a live wire inside of it that I need to find before we go poking around in it." He nods and moves over to the workbench that I have sat down on and pulls his suit from his bag laying it out.

"So, what are we going to do today?" He asks as he puts the mask on. "Well let's try to make it invisible. Sound like a plan?" He nods excitedly and moves over to the huge metal cabinets and pulls out chemicals and minerals. He lays them out and pokes around on his suit as I watch him.

He mixes stuff and fixes wires. I hand him my computer and he hooks it up to his mask and starts coding. We spend hours working on it trying to make it invisible and so far, only an arm and the mask are invisible. "Well I think we did good," He says with a laugh. "Right because they are only going to be looking for your mask and arm. Nothing else." I say sarcastically and he laughs.

"Maybe that is what they will be looking for you never know." He says and smirks at me causing me to laugh and ruffle his hair. "Yeah yeah sure one hundred percent," I say laughing. "Well, I still think we did well even if it's only like 20 percent done." I nod at his words. "very true very true but that also means more lab time tomorrow to finish it"  
He fits bumps the air

"Yessss that was my plan all along" I laugh and hug him a bit. "Of course, it was. You can finish it can't you" He nods, and I snicker again shaking my head. "Of course, you can." He Chuckles at my words. "Want to go play Mario kart?" I laugh and stand up "Sure" He grins and jumps up running from the room, but I grab him before he can get far. "No, we walk." He groans and we walk to the common room.

(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Clint's POV

I sat upside down on the couch when I hear voices, I look at the door and watch Tony and Peter walk in. I wave slightly while I played. "What's up?" I ask while avoiding a blue shell. "Oh, you know the usual. Can we join you in your game of Mario kart?" I nod and toss them both remotes quickly. "Join in now since it's a new game and we can play a teamed game of it." They nod and sit in the same position as me.

We play five rounds before we get bored. "What now?" I ask bored. "I don't know," Peter says looking over at Tony who looks like he is thinking. "Isn't it dinner in like 5-10 minutes?" Peter and I nod and Tony smiles "I Guess food soon. Clint turns on Friends we will watch till dinner." I grab the remote and switch to Netflix and select the show.  
We watch for a total of twenty minutes before steve calls for dinner.

"FOOD" he shouts from the kitchen "GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT AND IF IT'S NOT TO BAD." He yells to us. We laugh and jump off the couch running to the kitchen to get food. "Feed us steve. We are hungry." I say as I climb on top of the counter to see what steve is cooking, "Clint Down boy." Tony says with a smirk and I throw a loaf of bread at him "Shut up Tony." He ducks the bread and laughs.

"You shut up Clint and get off the damn counter." Steve says as he shoves me off the counter "I need to put the food there so move." I land on the ground and I kick him lightly making him scowl but before I can kick him again, he steps lightly on my foot and looks at me "Kick me again and I will make sure no one finds your body."

I gasp and move away from steve. "You're actually scary," I say sitting down on a nearby chair watching steve closely when he walks towards sharp items. "Don't kill me America," I say laughing and watching him carefully not wanting to be stabbed by steve but he could kill me with anything so it wouldn't really matter anyway he could probably kill me with butter.

(A/N: Still not long enough. I promised extra long so you're getting extra long Lmao writing this in class instead of working. I'm probably gonna fail this class anyway so oh well) I sit next to Peter as Steve opens the oven and pulls out a pizza. Peter and I exchange a look and fist bump. "Thanks, Steve," Peter says and hugs him. Steve smiles and hugs Peter back "No problem."

Peter and I grab the pizza and head to the table to eat our food. We finish before the others sit down. Peter throws an apple at me which I throw at Natasha who walks into the room right as I throw it. "Catch it Nat" She catches it with ease and throws it at Steve who takes it and eats it. "Aww, no fair you weren't supposed to eat it." "Well too bad," he says "I ate it anyway."


End file.
